Trinity Seven: New Trinity
by Ira the Demon Wolf
Summary: Oc story in search of oc mages for oc Trinity Seven other mage oc's are welcome. Also no restrictions on the schools they go to. (SYOC Closed)


_**A Trinity Seven story were in one of the many worlds full of magic there is one that is considered a lemon in an apple tree. As Arata is a Hero Candidate and the Demon Lord Candidate is someone else and the Trinity Seven are different as well.**_

 **This is a story about oc characters for the Trinity Seven, where the ones with the most creative magic & characters will get a higher chance of getting accepted. So get those gears turning and show me your creative skills**

* * *

 _ **OC Form;**_

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Magus Mode:

Archive: Let me know what magic/archive/themas they know and use primally as well as the ones they'll learn or reveal later one

Thema:

Grimoire:

Magic:

Bio:

Last Crest:

* * *

 _ **Example;**_

Name: Layla Asmodeus

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Personality: Layla is quite, cold and distant from those she doesn't know and even more so to those she doesn't like. She is only focused on her research and will do whatever it takes to complete it and become a proper Trinity. She is also very fluster around impure actions and becomes embarrassed or disgusted base on what they are. While she desires to complete her research she also secretly seeks to find true love as she is a strong believe in a one true love and a Prince Charming. She also doesn't like to show Of too much skin thinking it's too revealing and there For wears long sleeved clothing or stockings when wearing a dress.

Appearance: Layla has black hair and purple eyes. She has a snow white pale skin tone, and is 5'4 feet in height. She also has a black butterfly birthmark that looks like a tattoo in her lower back.

Clothing: She normally wears the Royal Biblia Academy school uniform. Otherwise she'll wear a white long sleeve shirt and wears a black pair of jeans along with black heel boots. She also has a silver necklace with a butterfly on it.

Magus Mode: In magus mode she is wearing a black robe over a revealing short black dress with no shoes or socks And her eye colour turning from purple to black

Archive: Luxuria

Thema: Vanitas & Abies & Terminus

Grimoire: Grimoire of Armadel; Armadel normal takes the form of a scythe and doesn't have consciousness

Magic: Void Magic; Layla can use void magic to erase spells or buildings but can't use it on humans, yet. She can also use it to levitation by erasing gravity, erase injuries, create black holes that can suck up anything physical or to drain magic, she can use it to create portals and to become intangible tempeorarily. She has limits on all her spells perform abilities but Armadel can decrease the restraints of the limits extending them.

Outer Alchemy; Layla can use alchemy to change her grimoire into other weapons, like a gun to focus her magics aim or a shield for defensive based magic.

Limiter Release; A form of Magic that releases the limiters on a person's magic and body for 10 minutes a day. However going over ten minutes or using more than once day after those 10 minutes can cause serious backlashes to the body and brain. However constant use a day easy and safe as long as the total time doesn't go pass 10 minutes.

Bio: Layla was taught Outer Alchemy along with her twin brother when they were younger by their mother, who raised them by herself after their father died. Layla was revealed to have been holding an immense level of magic power and became a prodigy in magic. She began to out shine her brother who became jealously and started his research early seeking to learn about everything, so she decided to help by learning about nothingness and the void after it. Their mother pushed for their research to be their lives so they could finish it as she never could finish hers. Later Layla and her brother moved out and into Biblia to start a new fresh beginning in training after learning their mother had been a powerful dark mage who researched about life and death as it consumed her to the point that she became paladin level and dangerous enough to half her magic removed from her permitally. However Layla learnt their mothers teachings weren't that easy to get rid of as she became obsessed with her research that she ended up becoming a Trinity by accident when she mastered her last crest trying to remove her limiters

Last Crest: Nihil Terminus Ortum; Releases her limits and also Layla to use her Magic freely without restraint but this spell eats away at her life force until she is erased from existence in body and memory.

* * *

 ** _Remaining Trinity:_ None**


End file.
